Tape switches and/or ribbon switches are used on a variety of control applications, for instance, they are installed on doors, machinery, equipment and under rugs to control the doors, machinery, equipment or operate burglar alarms, etc. Conventional tape switches generally comprise a pair of tapes or ribbons which are separated by one or more insulating strips so that they are not in contact. The assembly is covered by a plastic cover. When the tape switch is pressed at any point along its length by a hand, foot, vehicle wheel, etc., the contact will be made for controlling another circuit, for instance, for opening doors, operating burglar alarms and lights, operating counters, etc. Conventional tape switches are shown in my prior patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,938,977; 3,052,772 and 3,710,054.